The Creator
Current Universe. The galaxy-renowed geneticist ????, was a 13 year old prodigy who was the first being in the Andromeda Galaxy to achieve and master exouterine gestation as well as the Orphan Method, specifically in the field of cloning. Though these achievements, he has been awarded the 'Aethiopian Honorary Award for the Advancement of Life' for being able to restore any species at the verge of death, so long as he has a compatible egg that has been blanched of DNA. Life on the Colony On the Transcendent colony of Cetus-VII, children are put into a school based upon a series of aptitude tests that identify their learning styles, strengths and weaknesses, and interests before being put into an occupational school for that said vocation. Biography Creator's father Idas was a top-level geneticist responsible for reducing the gestation periods of edible fauna as well as splicing nutrients into the active flora onboard the surface-based colony of Cetus-VII, nicknamed 'the Bubble'. Creator had been sexually abused by an uncle that his parents had trusted, thus sexualizing long before his time. At a result, he tried dating unsuccessfully, dealing poorly at the rejection. He became moody early on, and was known to retreat into his room and close the door. Creator's temperament and brooding mood swings led him to only having a totl of three friends, of which he was the most popular. It was their ideas that got him into cloning. Early on however, he showed reverence to his father's line of work. He received his first 'bug cloning' kit on his sixth birthday. He showed a remarkable interest in what cloning kits could do, learning the rudiments when taught by his compassionate father in one sitting, and playing with it for two years. Seeing his son's passion for the science, he gave him a kit he had made, using mice instead. The mice overran the house in short order, Idas having no one but himself to blame. But he was proud of his shut-off, temperamental son. Creating Liliana Several days before his 12th birthday, Idas took Creator to his work station, letting his son see all of this for the first time. At his workshop he contained hundreds of specimens throughout the laboratory of different genetic palattes for DNA, which they'd break down and restructure the acids to shorten the lengths between pregnancies and the subsequent recovery by having the cow give birth, speed-aging the calf to test out its length of pregnancy. Stealing several vital samples and slipping them into his bag, the boy set to work on creating his girlfriend. Being that he had no uterus to facilitate the birthing, Creator practiced, making tests and variables, seeing what was going wrong and learning from them. By the time he was 13, he had created Liliana, his first viable parentless clone, speed-aging her to his age. Having adapted her genetic memory, she knew how to speak, but understanding, muscular toning and the like all had to be worked on. Fostering her to health helped make their bond all that much stronger. Creator started working to be able to buy her her own clothing and they had a fulfilling sexual relationship with one another that continued for two years, without his parents ever being any the wiser. Occupational Academy At the age of 15, Creator had to leave home and choose a career field. Naturally choosing the Sciences (and subsequently genetics), he masterfully brought Liliana with him into the Academy, during the two years that he lived there (the average is 3). No amount of hiding or silence was too much for the hopelessly in love designer girlfriend, as every morsel of affection and validation was worth it. This continued for years as CREATOR hid away various samples of advanced genetic codes, such as that of the Zarthians, Daxamites and other rare specimens that he would not have been able to obtain from even his father. The Creator's genius was unmatched. He graduated with unprecedented honors and was immediately hired aboard the Aethiopian Superstation-003. Despite having wanted to follow in his father's footsteps all his life, he wanted to live out the rest of his life in pleasure, knowing that he had already accomplished a feat unequaled by any scientist in the known universe. Creating a male clone to replace him, he left Liliana in charge of a place he was lent complimentarily by the Governship, while he build up enough money to afford a KSR-V5 orbital observational outpost, which he paid a friend to retrofit to make it invisible. With his substitute fully-trained and obedient to his suicide order, he sent the clone in his stead, milking four Earth months worth of income before he would be self-sustaining, causing his clone to kill itself and leave himself off the radar. Category:Aliens Category:Self-Oriented Characters Category:NPCs Cloning Operations This section still has pre-requisite details that need to be worked out. The creator, now in control of a mobile base operation was free to to continue his life's work, to which he supplemented girlfriends to his three remaining friends. At this time, Creator had gotten tired of Liliana and wanted to create more perfect clones in alignment of what he was now looking for. Creating his fifth generation of clones with the Arianna-type, he began doting on the much more mild-mannered model and she responded warmly to his smugly-superior attitude towards her, as he relegated Liliana to maintaining the space station while he pursued his latest romantic interest. Choosing to fulfill the promise to his three friends, he created three unique prototypes: He made a 'Ryanah' type, a 'Jenna' type, and a 'Kai'rexia' type, the last of which turned out to be initially defective. The first Jenna-type's transport pod was pulled into an wormhole he hadn't mapped, to which it disappeared without a trace, and the Kai'rexia model had a snide side and was a bit too aggressive for his feeble friend. Taking her away, he ordered Absinthe to kill her, locking the two in an airlock until it was done. After he had given his friend Jo'vahnn a replacement, weeks later, he claimed that he missed the old Kai and that he wanted her back. Creator then cut off contact with the man and never looked back to see him again. Having liked the use of clones around, Creator created another clone type before he fell upon his crown jewel: the Angel-type. Pleased with himself, he produced five of them in all, now having seven clones on-board the personal space station, and half of the clones were instructed to do tasks while the others entertained him. This led him to quickly become overweight and the clones then had to act as his caretakers. One day, he was influenced to do kind by the words of one of his closest friends who had turned to religion. Being told that 'putting good into the universe will bring back an equivalent reward,' he built his first superpowered reproductive life form - 'Angel-006' and sent her to Earth as a sarcastic means of committing a soft genocide by reproducing at a voracious rate, overpopulating the planet in a matter of about 78 years. Death Having recently sent the empowered clone Angel-006 towards Old World, life continued on in the space station as normal. Category:Aliens Category:Self-Oriented Characters Category:NPCs